yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Jailbreak Arc
The is the second story arc in The Promised Neverland series. After finding out their orphanage is, in reality, a human farm, Emma, Norman and Ray attempt to escape the orphanage with the other children. Summary Behind the facade of a happy orphanage, the children of Grace Field House are secretly being raised as food for demons. Determined to save themselves and the other kids, Emma, Norman, and Ray begin planning an escape. But their caretaker, Isabella, has brought in extra help to keep the orphans in line. The trio recruits the two other oldest children, and just as the plan to escape the orphanage is coming together, Isabella breaks Emma’s leg and reveals that Norman’s days are numbered. Emma and Ray will do anything to save their friend from being eaten by the demons, but they are unable to come up with a plan to outsmart their foe. With no time on their hands, Norman is shipped out from Grace Field House. A few months later and just before Ray's 12th birthday, he attempts suicide, but with the help of Norman, Emma and the other children had already coordinated a new plan and proceeds to burn their house down. Emma, Ray, and 13 other children make their run for freedom. Isabella refuses to give up and an army of demons is at her call, but Emma sacrifices it all and succeeds in escaping the orphanage, once and for all. Chapters Impact of Story *The trio share their secret with Don and Gilda and recruit them to the escape plan. *The trio suspects that there might be a traitor who is working for Isabella, and Norman lays a trap to determine who the informant is; by the end of the ordeal, Norman accuses Ray of being the traitor. After a lengthy discussion, they come to terms: Ray will assist in their escape wholeheartedly, but on a few conditions. *Emma, Ray, and Norman investigate the library and finds several books by William Minerva, who has left morse code messages about the human farm. *Krone she offers to join forces with the children. She reveals useful information about the demons and the outside world, but the children realize she knows more than she reveals. *Krone attempts to usurp Isabella's position as a "Mama", which leads to her death at the hands of the demons and the higher-ups. Before her demise, she remembers how she left a pen for the children, hoping it will help them in the future. *The children attempt to climb the wall, but Isabella breaks Emma's leg and reveals Norman will be shipped out the next day. *After realizing there is a cliff behind the wall and before his shipment, Norman writes out his fully-coordinated plans for the escape in a letter, including methods, tools, and tricks to use. He also reveals he knows Ray will attempt to suicide, and asks Emma to prevent it when it happens. *The reason Ray has known the House's secret from the beginning and has been planning for the escape since age 6, is because he was not affected by infantile amnesia. He can recall memories from when he was a baby, passing through the demon's headquarters and the gate before being brought to the House. *During Norman's shipment day, he is taken to a certain room instead of instantly being killed by the demons. *Emma and Ray seem to have given up, but are eventually able to set their plan to motion with the 13 other children with a few complications. Knowing the trackers' position, all children take it out while Emma cuts her ear off so they can't be pursued by their enemies. *Emma reveals that the children under 4 years old are being left behind, but that she will come back to rescue them after two years. *The children are successfully able to escape the farm on January 12, 2046. *Isabella couldn't retrieve them, and she recalls when she was also just a child on one of the farms, and watched her closest friend being harvested. She began training to be a mom to survive and gave birth before becoming the Mama of Plant Three, where she realized that Ray was her son. She eventually accepts defeat and removes the ropes in order to hide any traces of their escape. See Also US Volume 3.png|Volume 3|link=Volume 3 US Volume 4.png|Volume 4|link=Volume 4 US Volume 5.png|Volume 5|link=Volume 5 Site Navigation Category:Jailbreak Arc